Barbara Goodson
| birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1972–present | other name(s) = Barbie Goodson, Barbera Goodson, Barbara Lansen, Bertha Greene | spouse = | website = }} Barbara Goodson (born August 16, 1949; Brooklyn, New York)http://barbaragoodson.com/bio.php is an American voice actress known for her dubbing of various anime, as well as doing the voice of Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo, and Power Rangers in Space. Goodson has live-action Power Rangers voice-over credits. In addition to Rita Repulsa, she has also voiced both Prince Sprocket and Orbus in Power Rangers: Zeo (and with her also doing the voice of Rita, she had at least 3 credits listed in the show's end credits), and also did the female voice of Mandilok in Power Rangers: Wild Force. She also did the voice of Ladyborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. As for her anime dubbing, she has done voices in such shows as Tekkaman Blade, Dragon Ball, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and FLCL. She was also the first woman to dub Kiki's mom in Kiki's Delivery Service. Notable roles Anime * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy: Sentaro Kawanishi * Ai Yori Aoshi: Aoi's Mother * Akira: Kaori / Takashi * Angel Tales: Toki * Aquarian Age the Movie: Hokuto * Arc the Lad: Boy, Boy B, Nurse, Old Woman, Waitress * Armitage: Dual-Matrix: Yoko's Kindergarten Teacher * Around the World with Willy Fog: Additional Voices * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder: Akira Akebono * Barefoot Gen: Kimie Nakaoka (Streamline Pictures) * Battle B-Daman: Terry (2nd) * Biohunter: Mary * Black Jack: Koichiro (young); Old Woman * Blade of the Immortal: Fake Yaobikuni * Bleach: Numb Chandelier * Catnapped!: Queen, Toru's Friend * Chirin no Suzu/Ringing Bell: Chirin (lamb) * Crimson Wolf: Mizuo Mashio * Crying Freeman: Bayasan (Streamline Dub) * Cowboy Bebop: Pet Shop Owner * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie: Old Woman * Cyborg 009: Cathy, Jimmy's mother (2001 series) * Daigunder: Akira Akebono * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue: President * DearS: Baker's Wife * Digimon: T.K.'s Mom, Salamon, Additional Characters * Disgaea: Laharl * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds: Milady * Doomed Megalopolis: Keiko * Dragon Ball: Son Goku (Zero) (Harmony Gold dub) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure: Akane Yamano * El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2: Various * El Hazard: The Wanderers: Millie * Ergo Proxy: Lacan * Eureka Seven: Coda * Fafner: Dr. Kondo * The Fantastic Adventures of Unico: Unico * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals: Queen Lenna * Fist of the North Star: Alei * Figure 17: Rin Ibaragi * FLCL: Nandaba Naota * Flint the Time Detective: Petra Fina/Mrs. Iknow, Getalong * Fushigi Yūgi: Miboshi * Gad Guard: Kyoko Sanada * Gatchaman: Agatha June (G3), Pee-wee (G4) (Sparklin' Ent. dub) * Gate Keepers: Kazuko Ukiya * Geneshaft: Hyun, Judy * G-Force: Guardians of Space: Agatha June, Pee Wee * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Maruta, Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki * Grenadier: Teppa Aizen (boy) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics: Various * Gun Frontier: Erole * Gurren Lagann: Kunba * .hack//Legend of the Twilight: Katsuyuki * Haré+Guu: Sharon * Here is Greenwood: Mrs. Ikeda (Media Blasters dub) * Honey and Clover: Aunt Akiko * Honeybee Hutch: Various * Immortal Grand Prix: Misaki * Jin Jin: Jin Jin * Jungle De Ikou: Rongo/Takuma * Kamichu!: Mitsubamaru * Karas: Tsuruta * Kekkaishi: Tokiko Yukimura * Kikaider: Masaru Komyoji * Kiki's Delivery Service: Kiki's Mother (Streamline Dub) * Koi Kaze: Woman * Kyo Kara Maoh!: Doria, Queen Bear Bee (Ep. 18), Rick * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Pazu / additional voices (original English dub) (as Bertha Greene) * Leave it to Piyoko!: Additional Voices * The Legend of Black Heaven: Mother * Little Women: Aunt March * Love Hina: Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno * L/R: Licensed by Royalty: Sean * Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro: Clarisse d'Cagliostro (Young) * Magic Knight Rayearth: Alcyone, Sang Yung * Makai Senki Disgaea: Laharl * Mars Daybreak: Elizabeth Liati * Maple Town: Bobby Bear, Mama Rabbit, Mikey Mole * Megazone 23: Yui Takanaka (Streamline Dub) * The Melody of Oblivion: Bocca's Mother, Kei, Nurse, Old Woman, President * Mermaid Forest: Old Lady * Metropolis: Enmy * Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Nadia Ronah * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Maria * Monster: Mrs. Fortner * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Torogai * My Favorite Fairy Tales * Naruto - Grandma Sansho * Naruto Shippuden - Chiyo * Neo-Tokyo - Mother * New Gigantor: Jimmy Sparks * Noozles: Kelly Brown * Otogi Zoshi: Narrator * Outlaw Star: Additional Voices * Overman King Gainer: Martina Lae, Woman in Restroom * Panda! Go, Panda!: Various * Paradise Kiss: Young George, Kozue Shimamoto * Paranoia Agent: Sato * Phoenix: Obaba, Boy * Planetes: Fadlan's Daughter * The Prince of Tennis: Sumire Ryuzaki * Ramayana: The Legend of Prince Rama: Shoorpanakha * Rave Master: Chino, Fortune Teller * Requiem from the Darkness: Mrs. Ofaju, Otami, Shiragiku (young) * Resident Evil: Degeneration: Additional Voices * Robot Carnival: Old Lady (Presence) * Robotech: Marie Crystal, Sera * Rozen Maiden: Kazuki Shibasaki * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology: Old Lady, Ruriko Tonegawa's Mother-in-law * Rurouni Kenshin: Hana, Shougo and Saya's Mother * Samurai Champloo: Ogin, Madam, Additional Voices * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School: Akira Kinomiya * Scrapped Princess: Baroness Bairach, Rita * S-CRY-ed: Banka, Emergy Maxfell (Young). Girl at Party, Mama-san, Ms. Yoshii * Shin-chan: Max (phuuz 2004) * Shinzo: Additional Voices * Silent Möbius: Lebia * Sol Bianca: The Legacy: Jani * Space Adventure Cobra: Jane * Space Pirate Captain Harlock: Queen Regina * Submarine 707R: Aldemis * Tekkaman Blade: Star Summers * Tenchi Muyo!: The Daughter of Darkness (''Manatsu no Eve): Child Yosho, Yuzuha * ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Ryoko Balta * The Castle of Cagliostro: Young Clarisse * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye: Ingrid * Tweeny Witches: Credelle, Menow * The Twelve Kingdoms: Bishin, Gyokuyou, Takki * Twilight of the Dark Master: Takamiya * Ultra Maniac: Bamboo * Unico in the Island of Magic: Unico * Vampire Hunter D: Doris Lang * When They Cry - Higurashi: Keiichi's Mother, Oryou, Suguru Okamura * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom: Elizabeth, Ex Laila, Olivia, Pregnant Woman * Windaria: Princess Veronica * Witch Hunter Robin: Toudo's Mother * Wolf's Rain: Hanabito * Wowser: Various * X: Saya Monou * Yukikaze: Lynn Jackson * YS-II: Bana * Zillion: Apple * Zillion: Burning Night: Apple Non-anime roles * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Mom * Buttons & Rusty: Buttons Bear * Cats Don't Dance: Various characters * Chucklewood Critters: Buttons, Christy, Frisky * Fraggle Rock: Red Fraggle, Wingnut Doozer * Fly Me to the Moon: Maggot 3 * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero: Various characters * Golden Girl: Onyx, Moth Lady * Katy Caterpillar: Katy * The Kids from Room 402: Various characters * Kissyfur: Various characters * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Darling * Lucky Luke: Three Hillbilly Women * Oliver Twist: Princess Annushka * The Ren and Stimpy Show: High Fashion Log Girl * Rover Dangerfield: Farm Voices * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs: Various characters * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: Dr. Ashley Kafka * What's with Andy?: Various characters * Wildfire: Various characters * Wisdom of the Gnomes: Various characters * The Wizard: Billy * Wolf Rock TV: Mayor's Wife Live-action roles * Beetleborgs Metallix: Ladyborg (voice) * Hallo Spencer: Galactica (voice) * MMPR/PRZ/PRIS: Rita Repulsa (voice) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: - Turbanshell (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo: Prince Sprocket, Orbus (voices, credited), Somnibot (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy: Icy Angel (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force: Notacon (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force: Mandilok (Upper Mouth (Female Voice)) (voice) Video games * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Gon * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed: Spike (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana: Additional voices (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi: Kojiro * Dead Head Fred * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness: Laharl * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories: Laharl * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice: Laharl * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Grim Fandango: Lola * Guild Wars Nightfall: Spearmarshal Kormir * Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome: Laharl * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4: Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3: Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3: Chiyo * Phantom Brave: Laharl * Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?: Moab Grunt (Boss), Laharl * Resonance of Fate - Theresa * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters: Penn, Laharl * Space Adventure Cobra: Dominique Royal, misc. * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time: Ryoko Leingod, Dribe * Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne: Lady Vashj * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade: Lady Vashj (Boss) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself References External links *A Woman of many Hats. Official website. * * Category:American voice actors Category:1949 births Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Living people ja:バーバラ・グッドソン fi:Barbara Goodson